Lasting The Night
by ShyMusic
Summary: Peeta Mellark has been Captured and tortured by the capital, and the only things that keeps him grounded are thoughts of the grey eyed girl. One-shot. Special Thanks to Jesusfollower97 for the idea.


**Hey guys, its shyscarletteletter here! Well here I am, back on fanfiction. A few things before you continue to read. First off, please read my upcoming stories, "eyes like the ocean" and "Romancing on the phone", and the one in progress, "Truth or Dare: Hunger games style." Yes, I know what you might be thinking, 3 stories?! Well ya, I feel like I can do it. I have loads of time on my hands, considering that I'm on summer vacation now, so we'll see how that goes. The first two stories should have their first chapters up by tomorrow or today, same deal with "truth or dare" except it will be an update.**

**So right now this is just a one shot. Thanks to "Jesusfollower97" for the idea! Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I will, sadly, never own the hunger games.**

Peeta's POV:

The first thing I feel when I get back to my cell, is the cold floor. The peacekeepers roughly threw me on the ground after another round of beatings, only God knows what for, and gave me a look, like if I'm the one doing something wrong. The same look that you give a bug you just want to crush, which I am almost positive is what they are trying to do.

As I attempt to get off the cold floor so I can at least lean on the wall, I groan in annoyance and pain.

''_when will this torture ever end?" _I think.

"This torture only ends after death comes Mellark."

Alarmed, I look around for the owner of the voice, and notice that it's Johanna who is speaking to me.

"How the hell do you know what I'm thinking Jo?"

She just smirks "We have been here for weeks now, Peeta. We know each other like old friends by now. What else is there to do in this crappy prison?"

If it weren't for the condition and situation we were in, I would have laughed. But the only thing I could focus on was the fact that Jo was right. We've been here for weeks now, and no rebel or person has come for us. Every day, I have hoped that someone will come for us, but with every day that passes, I piece of my hope gets chipped away until I have I accepted that, once I get in this prison, there is no getting out of it.

"Ya, your right." Is all I manage to say.

Neither of us attempt to make a conversation.

Shortly after a period of time, an avox comes to deliver us food. If that's what you can call it. Its just stale bread and a cup of water. Not that I mind it too much, the bread reminds me of my childhood, and at least their feeding us.

As I take a bite of the bread, I suddenly get a stab of pain on my left side. I don't know what these capital people are doing to me, but it is obvious that I don't like it.

"_At least Katniss doesn't have to go through this."_

My thoughts instantly turn to the girl with the grey eyes. I don't know why, but reciting memories about Katniss and home has become a past time for me in prison. It gives me something to do, besides talk to Johanna. As I think about all these memories one keeps coming back to me.

_FLASHBACK_

_As I skip through the coal streets of district 12, I can't help but release the smile on my face. I mean, it is my first day of school! As my five-year old self skips on my way to school, hand in hand with my father, we stop at an old building with creaky gray doors, my father cuts me short and pulls me aside. "See that little girl over there, Peeta, I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner." As my father explains this to me, I see the person he is pointing at. There I come to face a pretty little seam girl, with gray eyes and her brown hair put in two braids, wearing a red plaid dress, saying good bye to her father. My father continues to ramble on, but I just focus on the little seam girl. _

_Little did I know that she was the girl of my _dreams_._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As I'm jolted back into the present, I smile at the memory. I then notice of how tired I am and how much I want to sleep, but I force my self-awake because I feel another memory coming into view.

_FLASHBACK_

_Nervousness._**(A/N Is that a word?)**_ That's the only way to describe how I feel. On any other day that I would shake off that feeling and continue on, but I can't do that today._

_Because it's reaping day._

_I know I shouldn't be nervous, considering that I didn't need to take out tesserae and the odds are in my favor more than others, but on this day even the wealthiest are nervous. In this crooked up world, anything is possible._

_As I walk to the square where the reaping will take place, I go to the section where the rest of the 16 year old boys are and as the reaping starts, I drone out the voice of the overly peppy escort Effie trinket yap and yap about the retarded capital, the dark days and all that jazz. After a while, she is ready to pick out the names and walks over to the girls bowl and draws out a name I cannot believe I'm hearing._

"_Primrose Everdeen"_

_Before I have time to process anything, a shout comes from the group of girls._

"_I VOLUNTEER!" _

_As I turn to see who volunteered, I see Katniss make her way up to the platform, replacing her sister._

_A million thoughts swarm through my head._

_Will she come back? Will she live? Will she die not knowing how I feel about her?_

_Because of my thoughts I almost miss the next name._

_And I feel my world crashing down._

"_Peeta Mellark"_

_My feet freeze and it takes a few moments for them to start working again. And I realize there is no escape. As I make my way onto the platform I make myself a promise, to get Katniss back home safely._

_If I'm going to die in the next few days, I'm glad that I get to spend them with Katniss Everdeen._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

My head feels dizzy when I am jolted back. I finally decide to let my body and mind rest, but I keep on receiving memories, even in my dreams

_FLASHBACK_

_She lied to me._

_I feel so betrayed. After everything that has happened, it was all fake. I feel so stupid, so foolish…_

_So used._

_Katniss and I are on the train back to district 12, and for the first time in history, two tributes were allowed to win. I know I should be glad to be out of that death trap, but I would have rather died than to be here right now._

_Cause I know learned that it was all an act._

_All of her love was fake. Just a strategy to survive. While mine was real and a dying wish. I can't believe a actually bought it._

_Cause in this stupid world, no one ever gets what they want._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I instantly slip in and out of consciousness…

_FLASHBACK_

_Oh how perfect._

_Hint the sarcasm in that thought. This is just what I needed the damn victory tour. Oh and a dance lesson, how peachy._

_Boy am I being super sarcastic today._

_So now that me and Katniss are on the victory tour, Effie is making us learn how to dance for parties and celebrations. Me and Katniss agreed to be friends earlier and are really against this from the beginning._

_So far it isn't going well._

"_No Katniss. This is slow dancing. You have to follow Peeta, the man always leads."_

_Katniss rolls her eyes and just smirks at me as if to be saying "ya Peeta YOU should be leading this not me."_

_Before I can respond to her look, Effie starts coming on to me._

"_Okay Peeta, You have to-"_

"_Oh Effie, leave Peeta alone, I saw him twirl a few girls at the harvest festival. He's not so bad." Haymitch suddenly cuts in. _**(A/N Okay so I don't own that sentence but I thought it was a good sentence to introduce Haymitch in it, so I added it. Good job to the original owner.)**

"_Okay, you know what, I'm tired of this. Dance the way you want. I don't care and another thing…."_

_She continues to rant on the way down the hall way, but once she is out of ear shot, the rest of us explode with laughter, because we already know how to slow dance._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As my eyes flutter open, I sit straight up and smile at the memories in my head. I'm so in to them, I almost miss Johanna talking to me.

"You know she loves you right?"

I stare at her in disbelief. I don't even have to think to know who she is talking about.

"Again, how the hell do you know what I'm Thinking?

This time she laughs. "Cause your facial expression gives it away." She cracks up.

Immediately, my face heats up in embarrassment. It's stupid, I know. The whole damn country knows and I'm still embarrassed.

I can't even give an answer back because my cell door swings open.

Intantly the peacekeeper grabs me from the collar of my shirt and slaps and spits me in the face.

"PEETA!" Johanna yells "YOU B**** LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

I hear Johanna yell my name and insults over and over again as the peacekeeper beats me on the spot. I can only groan in response. Johanna's yelling starts to sound distant and I grasp on to the memory that always keeps me grounded when this happens. I draw out the hits and spats and focus on my favorite moment of my life.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Katniss I don't know what kind of deals you made with Haymitch, but he made me promises too."_

_Katniss stares at me with an emotionless face and swallows hard._

_I remove the locket around my neck and hold it in the palm of my hand._

"_If you die, and I live, I have nothing. Nobody else that I care about."_

_And It's true no one else here in this world can and will never replace her. I felt like that needed to be said._

_Katniss looks at me in disbelief._

"_Peeta…" She tries but I interrupt her._

" _It's different for you, your family needs you.''_

_And its true, if she dies, her family gets sent back to the seam. Mine don't. They always have and will live in the merchant area. Capital rules._

_I hand her the locket._

_She just stares at it, but I continue._

"_You have to live, for them."_

_She clutches the locket in her palm and with a shaking voice she asks_

"_What about you?"_

_I give her a small, weak smile "Nobody needs me."_

_What she says next shocks me a little bit. "I do, I need you."_

_Before I have a chance to respond properly, she launches herself forward and starts to kiss me passionately._

_At first I am still, but it doesn't take me long until my mind starts working again and I start kissing her back just as passionate. I cup her face and bring her closer as we both part for air and a once again feel her chapped and salty lips against my own. As we both slowly part we here Johanna yell "Alright Lovebirds!" As I turn to look at her, I see Katniss blush a deep scarlet._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As I wake up from unconsciousness, I realized that I must have been beaten pretty badly. I don't even know what I did this time.

"They recorded it." Johanna voice beams out.

"Why would they do that?" I ask a bit surprised.

"Because they are trying to break Katniss."

Before I can question what she means, I feel dizzy and collapse onto the ground.

The last thing I hear is Johanna yelling my name before dark consumes me.

**Yes It's finally finished. Well Thanks for reading guys. A few things, First, The first chapter for "Eyes like the ocean" should be up by today, The first chapter for " Romancing on the Phone" should be up by today or tomorrow and the update for "Truth or dare: hunger games style" should be up by tomorrow. These stories are all hunger games.**

**Thanks for reading and please read and review. Love ya guys =)**

**-shyscarletteletter**


End file.
